1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method of forming a brake drum and, more specifically, such a brake drum which has a plurality of generally axially extending fins around an exterior surface thereof and a steel band secured to the top of the fins and encircling the braking drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although drum brakes and the brake drums therefore are well known in the prior art, there remains a problem with dissipation of heat to ensure that there is effective braking during extensive use. Accordingly, many brake drums have heretofore employed fins or other cooling surfaces about the exterior surface thereof as a means for directing air along the exterior surface to remove the heat generated in the brake drum. However, many brake drums of this type include fins which are oriented helically or at an angle to provide an easy path for the cooling air therebetween. On the other hand, providing fins of this type has significantly complicated manufacture since most such brake drums are cast and casting in this manner normally requires some type of core unless the manufacture includes some means for otherwise cutting or forming grooves or fins.
Additionally, in any such brake drum, there remains a concern for its overall strength. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to incorporate any means which would improve the overall strength of the brake drum without unduly adding to its weight.